powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo Crystal (Revisited Series)
The Zeo Crystal was an extremely powerful object which produced enormous amounts of energy, constantly getting stronger as time goes on. Its power serves as a way to channel the Morphin Grid. It was comprised of 7 sub-crystals. History Zeo Quest To further protect the Zeo Crystal from anybody who would try to harness its power for ill, namely Master Vile, the denizens of the M51 Galaxy surrounded the crystal in a force field that would destroy anybody not purely good who came in to contact with it. Lord Zedd was aware of this and, according to Rita Repulsa, it was a failed attempt at acquiring the crystal that gave him his macabre appearance. Knowing that Master Vile had plans for the crystal, Zordon asks the Rangers to acquire and destroy it. Alpha 5, the Gold Ranger, was the only person who managed to successfully gain the Zeo Crystal and release it from the Chamber of Deception. However, Master Vile managed to obtain the Crystal briefly and used its powers to wage his war against the cities of Earth. Fortunately the Power Rangers managed to retrieve the Crystal from him. Deciding that the Zeo Crystal had to be sent to a place where Master Vile could never find it, Tommy split the Zeo Crystal into its five sub-crystals with Saba. Zordon then teleported the sub-crystals through holes in time and space, sending them to various locations in Earth's history. With Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa successfully rendering the Power Rangers powerless, Zordon decided that the only object capable of restoring the Rangers' powers was the Zeo Crystal. Zordon sent the Rangers through space and time to find their Zeo sub-crystals. Rocky's journey took him to a volcano in Latin America, circa 1936. Adam traveled centuries into Korea's past to find his shard of the Zeo Crystal located within a waterfall. Tommy journeyed into the past of North America, taking him to a Native American tribe where he learned to trust his inner self in order to find his shard of the Zeo Crystal. Kim traveled to Angel Grove in the 21st century, where trust and sacrifice surrounded her quest. Kat traveled to mid-20th century Australia, where magic surrounded her quest. Zack traveled to 19th century Africa, where courage surround his quest. Trini traveled to ancient China, where honor surrounded her quest. Alpha traveled to Edenoi many thousands of years into the past, where a battle with Goldar's ancestor surrounded his quest, with his prize being his subcrystal plus three more Zeo Crystals for the creation of auxiliary warriors. Theodore journeyed into Angel Grove during the time of the American Civil War, taking him to a section of the town where he also learned to trust his inner self in order to find his shard of the Zeo Crystal. Aisha traveled to the wilderness of Africa, circa the 1980s, where she discovered an unexpected answer to her Zeo quest: Aisha was almost persuaded by a tribal wise woman named Ashalla to stay in Africa and try to help find a cure for the dying animals. Aisha and Tanya, an orphan living with the tribe she encountered, traveled to the future Angel Grove with her Zeo sub-crystal. With the reunited Zeo Crystal in the hands of good, Billy used a device he constructed to encase the Earth in a time spell-resistant energy field. Immediately after, Goldar and Rito, who had managed to infiltrate the caves beneath the Command Center, stole the reassembled Zeo Crystal and escaped just as a detonator they had previously set went off. Goldar and Rito somehow dropped the Zeo Crystal and it managed to withstand the explosion, absorbing and purifying the negative proton energy being generated from it. After Zordon and Alpha 5 rebuilt the Command Center, Alpha once again divided the Zeo Crystal into five subdivisions to power his new team of Rangers. Billy steps down and becomes a techinal advisor as Aisha passes some of her latent Yellow Energy to Tanya and the rangers are now joined by Tanya. With the new Zeonizer Crystals, Alpha was able to create a new team; the Power Rangers Zeo. Origin The exact origins of the Zeo Crystal have been lost for a millennium. However, it is known to have been in the care of Prince Alpha's family for many eons. Alpha is the crystal's current keeper and heir. According to Zordon, the Zeo Crystal was one of the most powerful forces in the universe, and Alpha's family was honored to claim it. Lord Zedd's appearance is usually explained as a result of his attempt to capture the Zeo Crystal millenia ago. The people of the M51 Galaxy and Alpha 5's family placed a force field around the crystal that would destroy anyone evil who tried to take it from its tomb on Edenoi, Zedd's skin and scalp may have been completely torn off, resulting in his somewhat grotesque appearance. Use In addition to using the Crystal for purification purposes, Alpha mainly used it as an offensive weapon. Before the attempted time regression, Alpha absorbed the energy of the Crystal into his body, causing him to glow with white energy and his voice to echo slightly. He explained that as long as the crystal's energy is flowing inside his circuits, time will be stable; however, the Rangers still need to retrieve the pieces of the crystal. Its power is also used during this time to finish off Master Vile. The Zeo Crystal then absorbed the energy of the Dark Crystal, making Lord Zedd even more powerless than before, which pleased Rita very much (her plan was to marry Zedd in a sham wedding, then eventually kill him and claim his power for herself). After the Zeo Crystal had been reassembled and activated, the crystal's energy left Alpha's body and glowing red, blue, green, yellow, silver, teal, and pink Zeo shapes covered the planet in a field of energy, which also prevents future chronological mess-ups (i.e. time regression). Focusing the energy of the user, it can perform spectacular feats, such as reviving an entire world from ruin, but the strain of using such a power often causes the user to lose their energy, as the power actually derives from the life force of the user, a member of the Edenoi Royal Family. The Crystal emits dazzlingly bright rays of silver to white-hot light that can greatly increase the powers of others, such as the Zeo Rangers. Subcrystals Pink Subcrystal For her Zeo quest, Kim appeared from the dark blue time cloud, in Angel Grove fifteen years into the future. Kim was walking down a dirt road with vehicle tracks in it when Katie, a girl looking just like Kim's child form, dressed in pink, ran up to her. When Kim mentioned looking for a crystal, Katie replied, "The crystal? Well, why didn't you say so? I've been waiting for you."; she told Kim it was hidden and that she would show her to it. Katie revealed to Kim that she wandered away from her home and couldn't find her way back, but Kim told young Katie that the crystal would be lost if they didn't get to it immediately; Katie then thought to herself that Kim looked familiar. At the Oliver house, a woman looking just like Kim as an adult ran up to Katie, her daughter, and hugged her, saying she was worried sick about her. Although Kim refused any reward, the older woman insisted that she give Kim a token of her appreciation; the woman brought out from her house a black chest containing the pink subcrystal. The pink subcrystal was initially glowing pink when Kim removed it from the chest, but the energy then flowed down her arms. The woman told Kim that when people sacrificed their need to help others, they were always rewarded; she told Kim she was very proud of her, and they both hugged. Kim and Tommy simultaneously dropped out of the portal into the Command Center a different day from Rocky's and Adam's earlier Zeo quests; Kim had a pink energy oval around her. Blue Subcrystal to be added Yellow Subcrystal Ashalla told Aisha that she, Aisha, had come to learn, to reach her potential, and to deliver them from this time of great struggle, in which the animals were sick from a plague and thus threatened the camp; she said that Aisha was the chosen one. When Aisha refused and interjected that she had been sent there on a quest to find something, Ashalla said that she had often called on the power of her personal talisman (actually the yellow subcrystal) when she was unsure; she gave it to Aisha now. The yellow subcrystal was in a decorated chest, glowing green. Yellow energy flowed up Aisha's arms when she held it, and the subcrystal became colorless. When Aisha exclaimed that the subcrystal was what she had been sent to find, Ashalla accepted her statement and told her to move forward with her Ranger duties, saying that Tanya could serve as a backup for her just in case something bad happens to her. For both Aisha and Tanya to return with the yellow subcrystal, the two girls had to return to the location where Aisha had first arrived in Africa, but all of the other subcrystals had been able to open portals back home in locations other than the teens' starting points. Aisha and Tanya flew up into the portal above them with yellow energy double bars, then in the Command Center, dropped down from the portal with the same double bars. As Aisha gave the yellow subcrystal to Tanya, yellow energy flowed up Tanya's arms from the crystal, though some yellow energy stayed in Aisha's body. In the Command Center, Tanya, knowing who Billy was, handed him the yellow subcrystal and told him that the crystal was for him; she was presumably giving him the crystal for him to unite the Zeo Crystal, but another possibility is that she was transferring ownership of the crystal to him. When Billy stabbed the yellow subcrystal, the final piece, into the other subcrystals in the crystal transformer, the yellow subcrystal glowed yellow as the others glowed with multicolored energy, then all five glowed multicolored as they spun around in the transformer, the Zeo Crystal having been activated. Green Subcrystal For his Zeo quest, Adam found himself in the Diamond Mountains in Korea, where his grandmother had been born; he presumed he was in the past. As Adam anticipated, the green subcrystal was sticking out of a rock, hidden behind Kai-Ogi's waterfall. When Adam held his subcrystal, green energy flowed down his arms. Kai-Ogi said that it had been Adam, not himself, who had found the subcrystal. As Adam casually held his subcrystal by his side after exchanging goodbyes with Kai-Ogi, it generated a large square outline from green energy, then sucked Adam up into the portal. Adam dropped into the Command Center from the portal with the green energy square. Adam was the second to return from his Zeo quest, seemingly a different day from Rocky's return. Red Subcrystal to be added Teal Subcrystal For his Zeo quest, Ted appeared from the dark blue time cloud, finding himself in Angel Grove during the time of the Civil War era. When Ted revealed to Melissa that he came looking for a teal crystal, she accepted and offered to take him to its location. Ted helped fight several "confederate" soldiers that were attacking the townspeople. Melissa also helped in the battle by whacking the soldiers with her frying pan. Melissa presented Ted with three slender objects, each wrapped up in brown material; one was the teal subcrystal, while the others would insure that he remained there for all eternity; Ted had to trust his heart, close his eyes, and concentrate. Ted appeared in mental black space while he had his eyes closed, and the side two objects vanished in small bursts of ocean water, leaving only the teal subcrystal behind. When Ted held his subcrystal after unwrapping it, teal energy flowed up his arms. Melissa congratulated Ted on doing the right thing, helping out everyone and deciding which crystal was his. She then gave him a goodbye kiss. Ted was sucked up into the portal above with a teal energy cross. Ted, Kim and Tommy simultaneously dropped out of the portal into the Command Center a different day from Rocky's and Adam's earlier Zeo quests; Ted had a teal energy cross around him. Silver Subcrystal For his Zeo quest, Alpha appeared from the dark blue time cloud, in Edenoi 50,000 years into the past. He presumed he was in the distant past on Edenoi, long before he was built. Alpha's Zeo Subcrystal was a pedestal holding a giant pink crystal orb, hidden in a dark cave. A burly-looking guard, Goldar's ancestor, spotted Alpha on sight and wanted to fight him. After defeating the guard, Alpha pulled his subcrystal out from beneath the crystal orb, but the orb began to float in the air. The orb opened and revealed three more Zeo Crystals, which Alpha picked up and ran out of the cave with along with his subcrystal; Goldar's ancestor ran out with him. Alpha was sucked up into the portal above with a silver energy hexagon, carrying all of the crystals. Alpha dropped out of the portal into the Command Center a different day from the others' earlier Zeo quests; Alpha had a silver energy hexagon around him. Future The transition from Zeo Revisited to Aero is rather nebulous as it was never explained. It can be presumed that the Zeo powers granted by the crystal were simply set aside in exchange for the Aero powers which Alpha created. Notes *Alpha's Zeo Subcrystal and Ranger helmet visor symbol each include a hexagon, a symbol widely used in the TRON franchise (as part of Kevin Flynn's Grid) and possibly symbolic of organic life (hence Alpha tapping into the Morphin Grid to produce flowers outside of the Command Center in The Wedding), since the hexagonal benzene ring is present inside the four building blocks of DNA. *The individual sub-crystals of the Zeo Crystal are cut into elongated shapes representing what would become the representing symbols of the Zeo Rangers and their reinforcement backups. Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Objects